2007scapequestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Grail
Details Walkthrough Speak to King Arthur and he will tell you about the Holy Grail. Talking to Merlin in his room. The start point, on the first floor. Speak to Merlin who is on the first floor of Camelot Castle. Go up the staircase in main part of castle and go to south-east room (not the tower), he will appear once you enter. He tells you to go talk with "someone in holy island" and Sir Galahad. Even though Merlin tells you to speak with Galahad, visit Entrana first then go to him after. It saves you time. Now go to Entrana (remember not to take any weapons or armour). Go to Port Sarim and speak to the monks on the pier to access the island. Speak to the high priest of the church. He will say the Holy Grail is no longer here. Then a strange old crone will appear and say that fisher king is in trouble. You will need to find 6 stone heads around the world and go to where they point when you have a magic whistle. Go to Galahad who's located in a house west of McGrubor's Wood. Tell him you're on a quest for the holy grail, on which he reminisces. Ask him why he left and after some more nostalgia, he reluctantly gives you a holy table napkin, a souvenir he took from the Fisher Realm. Black knight titan Now head to the third floor of Draynor Manor and go into the southern room. You need to have the Holy table napkinwith you, or you can't see the whistle respawn. Pick up two magic whistles. The location on the minimap. Now get ready to fight. Have the magic whistle, Excalibur, weapon and armour with you. Possibly also some food. You can get to Brimhaven by going to Karamja in Port Sarim and running to Brimhaven or taking the ship from Ardougne to Brimhaven (both cost 30gp). Head to where the 6 stone faces point, the northwest part of Brimhaven above the gold mine, where a tower is standing. If you are below level 41, be sure to bring antipoison because there are level 20 poisonous scorpions. '''Go under the tower and blow the whistle and you will be teleported to the Fisher King's Realm. Black Knight Titan Now you need to get across a bridge to speak to the Fisher King. The Black Knight Titan stands there and won't let you through without a match. The Titan can hit up to 15 so be prepared. The Titanmust' be killed with the Excalibur blade only, although you may use other weapons to bring down his health. The Titan has no specific weakness to an attack style, but seems largely resistant to ranged attacks, hence it is recommended to use either melee or magic. If the finishing strike is not from the Excalibur, you will have to face him again. (If you have a low level combat, it is possible to use the hit-and-run method, as the titan does not move. You can simply hit him once then walk a square back.) Talking to the fisher man. After you have killed the knight, cross the bridge and head south along the river till you find a fisherman. Talk to him and ask him on a way to get inside the castle, to which he suggests ringing a Grail bell by the entrance. Now head up the hill to the Talking to the fisher king. castle and take the Grail bell. Ring it and you will be inside the castle. Head upstairs and speak to the Fisher King. Choose every chat option because if you miss one you may have to kill the knight again. He is very sick and wishes to see his son once more. The son's name is Percival and he is a knight of the round table. Now blow your whistle again to be teleported out. Finishing up Head to Camelot and speak to King Arthur. Though he does not know where Percival is, he gives you a Magic gold feather which points to the gold boots Percival was wearing. Blow on the feather and it will guide you towards Goblin Village. Sir Percival Once there, head into east house and open the sacks and you will find Sir Percival. Tell him that his father wishes to see him. Percival doesn't know how to get to the castle so give him the second magic whistle. Take the Holy Grail Head back to castle (you don't need to fight the Black Knight Titan this time). Now head to where the Fisher King should have been, and you find Percival as a king. Head back downstairs and go up the ladder on the other side of the castle and climb all the way up. Now you can take the Holy grail. Then blow your whistle. Head back to King Arthur in Camelot and talk to him. '''Congratulations! Quest complete.' Rewards *2 Quest Points *11,000 Prayer Experience *15,300 Defence Experience *Access to the Fisher Realm. *Ability to put King Arthur picture on the wall in the Construction skill. Category:Quests